Alien (Fallout 4)
Aliens are extraterrestrial beings found in the Commonwealth in the 23rd century. One can be located in a cave near the UFO crash site. Background Characteristics Biology The alien appears as a humanoid creature roughly the height of an average human. It possesses 4 limbs: two arms which end in 3 fingered hands with opposable (or at least prehensile) thumbs and two legs whose digits can not yet be discerned. Possibly the most notable feature is the alien's relatively large head which features two apparently pitch-black eyes, pointed ears, a flat nose with two nostrils and a mouth with 9 pointed teeth. The alien's skin is a pale yellowish-green hue with dark splotches scattered about. When killed with a headshot, the creature's green-colored brain matter can be seen going airborne, leaving roughly half of its cranium exposed. An unidentified blue-colored anatomical component is seen when its head or extremities are damaged. The alien is apparently capable of breathing within earth's atmosphere, however, it is currently unknown if the alien's suit is what enables it to do so. When fresh the alien's blood appears to be a light green. However, the blood that is found adjacent to the crash site appears much darker, this could be attributed to coagulation. Gameplay attributes The alien lies injured in the cave, and will not engage the Sole Survivor or any followers unless approached. He is extremely weak and will die easily. Variants Alien An alien that has crash-landed into the Commonwealth. It can be found in a small cave, and it will attack on sight. Upon death, it will drop its alien blaster pistol and alien blaster rounds. |level =1 |perception =8 |xp =25 |hp =50 |dr =0 |er =0 |pr =0 |rr =0 |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Blaster (50 ) |items =* Alien blaster pistol * Alien blaster round }} |base id = |level =1 |perception =8 |xp =25 |hp =50 |dr =0 |er =0 |pr =0 |rr =0 |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Blaster (50 ) |items =* Alien atomizer * Alien blaster round }} |base id = |level =1 |perception =8 |xp =25 |hp =50 |dr =0 |er =0 |pr =0 |rr =0 |aggression =3 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Blaster (50 ) |items =* Alien disintegrator * Alien blaster round }} Locations The only alien that appears in the base game in the Commonwealth in 2287 is the survivor of a crash landing just to the east of Oberland station. The alien is in an unmarked cave just north of the crash site. If the alien is targeted in V.A.T.S., the display will show that its right leg is crippled, presumably during its apparent crash landing. On sight, the alien will immediately attack the Sole Survivor. If killed, its body can be looted for an alien blaster pistol and 295-500 alien blaster rounds. Next to the alien is a human skeleton and a ham radio that is the source of the garbled radio beacon. * Over the Moon - A UFO with aliens can be downed near the Nuka-World transit center. Notes * While possessing similar equipment, the alien found is noticeably very different from the species encountered in Fallout 3's Mothership Zeta, with a much more rounded head and sharp teeth. However, this could simply be a graphical update or artistic revision, as seen with other things that appear in both games, such as mirelurks or feral ghouls. Furthermore, the loading screens refer to them as Zetans, further connecting them to the aliens from Mothership Zeta. That, and the noise the alien makes sounds greatly the same as the Zetans make in Fallout 3. * Interestingly, despite possessing an alien faction, if two aliens are spawned near each other they will fire on each other until one remains. This is caused by the NPC aggression being set to frenzied, which leaves the character unable to discern between friend and foe. * The corpse of the alien can be eaten if the Sole Survivor has the Cannibal perk at level two or higher. When eating, the alien's blood is red instead of green. * The alien can also be pacified using the Wasteland Whisperer Perk. * Encountering the alien has no effect on the conversation while initially meeting Jack Cabot or Tinker Tom. Appearances Aliens appear in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes See also * Animatronic alien Gallery Fallout 4 Alien Closeup.jpg|Alien close-up Over the moon aliens.jpg| Aliens encountered during Over the Moon FO4 Alien with atomizer.jpg| Alien using an Atomizer FO4 Alien with disintegrator.jpg| Alien using a Disintegrator Art_of_FO4_Alien.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4_Art_UFO.jpg FWW AlienZetanSolo.jpg|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurine FSO UI C ShopIcon Martian.png|Alien's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare waixingren.png|Alien's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online References Category:Fallout 4 creatures Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters Category:Aliens es:Alienígena (Fallout 4) ja:Alien (Fallout 4) ru:Чужой (Fallout 4) uk:Чужий (Fallout 4)